<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off we go by Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332333">Off we go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra'>Tapiocatundra (Endless_beginnings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maybe continued?, baby peter au, baby peter is a handful but we love him, texas prairie chicken, this one gonna be fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/Tapiocatundra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby peter Au! in which Peter is turned into a two year old and the others care for him (this is just a side story, maybe i'll do more of 'em)<br/>The Monkees go to a fair! Peter takes something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of feet dragging on gravel could be heard over the talking of the small crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we just got here!" Micky whined as he followed the others back to the Monkee mobile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike gave him a funny look over Peter's head as he carried him "Micky, we've been here for two hours"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't we stay for two more? Peter was having the time of his life watching the snake charmer-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davy shook his head as he remembered. "Until one of the snakes escaped" Davy mumbled. Micky shrugged as if it was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group continued their walk through the small fair, passing by expensive game booths with cheap prizes. in Mike's opinion this fair, in particular, had been rather… sketchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, these rides look ready ta' break at any moment, I doubt you wanna ride them" Mike argued as he adjusted his grip on the toddler, who was distracted by the flashing lights If one colorful booth in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the heck is that exit-" Mike continued under his breath as he turned his head to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micky pointed upwards to a set of swings flying above them. A rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>uneven</span>
  </em>
  <span> set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the fun!" He started. Micky kept his eyes to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The thrill of someone flying through the air as they wonder if they'll ever make it back to the grou- where'd Mike go?" Micky cut his rambling short as he looked back down. Davy pointed to their right, watching as Mike made a beeline to the small petting zoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The petting zoo was surrounded by hay, with metal fences guarding its residents. An old goat, a huge pig, and a few bunnies. Peter cooed at the Bunnies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the caged area in the back that had caught Mike's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would ya' look at that Pete! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Texas Prairie chicken"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike said in awe to the two-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single hen occupied the area, but when she moved from her place Peter gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babies!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pointed excitedly as he wiggled out of Mike's grasp. The Hen had revealed four brown spotted chicks, still yellow and fluffy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter be careful with them-" Mike began as he followed Peter in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, would you look at that, guess we are staying a bit longer" Micky smiled as he saw Peter crouch down near the chicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't expect Mike to get so excited over a pretty chicken" Davy watched as Mike bent down on a knee, surprised to see the Texan actually (and rather softly) pet the hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Peter watched the chicks in delight as they followed their mother around. Soft peep's filled the air as they stretched their best up to look at the boy, curious. Peter took this opportunity to reach out and touch one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have. Had the hen not rushed over and blocked him. Peter let out a squeak as he withdrew, cradling his hand as if he had almost lost it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mean!" Micky yelled out from behind as if chastising the chicken. The hen clucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Real protective of her chicks huh, Pete?" Mike chuckled as the two-year-old stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, making his way back to the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't scare ya did she, Pete?" Micky teased as Peter stood behind the fence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Peter's head he had come to the conclusion that if she didn't want her to touch them, he was better off leaving as to not stress her out too much. But of course, he couldn't exactly convey his thoughts. He settled with shaking his head 'no'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davy and Mike were soon lost in conversation, topics ranging from Mike's apparent love for the Texas Prairie chicken and whether or not the blonde girl with green eyes playing with the bunnies would prefer taller, curly-haired men or short, British men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter clutched the metal wire of the fence with small hands, already mentally checked out of the conversation beside him, watching Mike smile as the hen chose to sit closer next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew. It wasn't cold out but the wind seemed to bring a light chill. Peter, rather bored, dragged his foot against the ground, looking down as if contemplating whether or not to play with the soil. Until he heard a small '</span>
  <em>
    <span>peep</span>
  </em>
  <span>' beside him. Peter made a small sound in awe as he saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fifth </span>
  </em>
  <span>chick make its way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the chick had escaped its area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter bent down, tilting his head in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi!" Peter softly greeted it, a tiny finger reaching out to pet the chick. He 'oo'ed at just how soft the down was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chick peeped a few more times, stepping closer much to Peter's joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Another breeze blew by. The chick seemed to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned, "Cold?" He whispered down, using his hands to grab the chick as to shield it. The chick, sensing the warmth, sat in the hands holding him, closing its eyes as if to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up, seeing that Davy and Micky were still focused on their conversation, while it looked as if Mike had started a conversation with one of the workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind blew again. somehow colder than the last. The chick in his hand sunk down, somehow looking upset from the wind. Peter frowned, he had to keep the chick warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he opened the front pocket of his overalls and placed the chick inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the chick let out a rather loud cheap, it soon settled nicely, basking in the warmth Peter seemed to provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter!" The toddler looked up, to see Micky smiling down at him, "Want to go get some cotton candy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded vigorously, but as Micky held his arms out to pick him out Peter shook his head, mindful of the chick, instead grabbing Micky's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micky paused for a moment, caught off guard by Peter's choice, but simply nodded as he walked the toddler to a vendor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Peter knew it, they were home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think he's tired of us carryin' him?" Davy asked out loud as Peter toddled into the pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he's trying to burn off that cotton candy" Micky interjected, "Gotta keep healthy, yknow?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter ignored the conversation as he snuck a look into his pocket. The chick was still there, fast asleep, the reason why Peter hadn't put him back was to avoid waking him. Now he was scared to tell the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before the others were doing their own thing; Davy was chatting away with a girl over the phone, Mike was in the kitchen, having taken over cooking as of late, and Micky was whatever Micky did at 5 in the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter giggled quietly as the chick moved, finally awake. It popped it's head out of the pocket, taking in it's sudden new surroundings. Peter scrambled to hold it as the chick moved to get out, not once did it peep, as if knowing he shouldn't be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter placed the chick down, but not before he looked around to see that no one was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chick immediately broke into a sprint of fast tiny footsteps, somehow managing to locate the back door leading to the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chick looked up almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Peter as he had quietly followed</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The chick wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>peter thought; maybe it wanted to go home on it's own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked between the door and the chick. Then at the others spread around the pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door as quietly as possible. The chick ran out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to make sure the chick was safe on it's way back</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Peter leaves the pad too much, the boys are going to have a heart attack when they see he's gone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>